6 Tomoes
by Jaishimahara
Summary: Una condición podría terminar con la guerra de la Alianza Shinobi contra Kaguya Otsutsuki, la Diosa Conejo, 6 sacrificios deben ser entregados y 8 días de tributo deben ser rendidos en completo aislamiento y secreto, que sucederá con los 6 sacrificios?, acaso la diosa y la princesa del byakugan podrá cumplir con sus objetivos?, lean y averígüenlo. Hinata/Kaguya x Harem.


Hola, se preguntaran por qué publico otra historia (para variar) mientras no actualizo las demás, verán la verdad la inspiración es así de espontánea, como ya saben el final bueno no es necesario la mención pero igual fue (seguramente) para todos un gran shock (en especial para los sasuhina fans) y bueno yo no fui la excepción, me deprimí bastante y hasta cierto tiempo decidí no volver a escribir fic, si, durante un tiempo me mostré fuerte pero la verdad estaba desanimada por dentro y creí que esta hermosa pareja quedaría en el olvido, pero ahora me doy cuenta de mi error al ver que aún hay escritoras que no se resignan y ellas, si, ellas fueron las que renovaron mi espíritu de escritora y por eso les agradeceré por siempre, bueno esta historia en si se me ocurrió hace algún tiempo y bueno será un Hinataxharem (inserte grito fangirl aquí) ya que esta idea siempre me rondaba por la mente pero nunca podía plasmarla hasta ahora, jejeje espero que les guste con un hermoso review y gracias por leerme nuevamente :3.

Bueno como ya dije antes será un Hinata x 6 chicos elegidos, luego decidiremos (si, todos participan) a los chicos o tomoes (luego explicare eso) a través de sus comentarios, donde dirán al chico que eligieron y darán las razones por las cuales fue su elegido, si sé que un poco complicado pero no se preocupen que poco a poco comprenderá, bueno sin más que les guste mi historia.

Pareja: Hinata Hyuga y un harem de chicos sexys.

Tipo: Lemon, sadomasoquismo, violencia, tortura psicológica y daño a la moral.

Advertencias: leve mundo alternativo, personalidades Occ, asesinato de diccionarios.

_6 Tomoes_

_Capítulo 1 _

Las miradas de incredulidad se posaron en la hermosa figura de la princesa del byakugan, Kaguya Otsutsuki miro con cierto recelo y curiosidad sus "ahora" manos pequeñas y pálidas, sintiendo la sangre y el calmo chacra nuevamente circular por sus venas junto con el inconfundible calor del cuerpo humano en donde ella estaba ahora, desvió la mirada de sus manos y sus ojos perla miraron con indiferencia al rubio que estaba delante de ella, sintiendo en su cansado "cuerpo" como este soltaba lentamente sus hombros(momentos antes que los tenia sujetos con fuerza) mientras la mirada azulina del jinchuriki de 9 colas se convertía en el horror puro.

Naruto Uzumaki sentía como la sangre se le helaba de las venas mientras un asqueroso sabor ferroso subía lentamente por su laringe, no pudiendo creer lo que pasaba frente a él, otro error, se recordó con dolor, otro maldito error que el cometió y que ahora "ella" pagaba el precio, cerro sus ojos mientras apretaba la mandíbula y puños en señal de impotencia.

La reacción del Uzumaki no pasó desapercibida para los héroes de la guerra, todos estaban incrédulos en como fue el desenlace de la esta y el precio que tendrían que pagar para que no se consumiera, Minato Namikase miro preocupado a su hijo, al estar conectados por ser cada uno la mitad de Kurama podía sentir el remolino de emociones que atosigaban y oprimían su frágil corazón, frunciendo el seño al ver como Kaguya miraba para todos lados con una mueca de desdén en su "nuevo cuerpo" y como posaba su miraba en sus ojos, azul con perla chocaron, Minato exigiendo con furia la liberación de "esa" persona y Kaguya con cansancio y hostigamiento.

Sasuke Uchiha frunció el seño mientras el sharingan y rinnegan de sus ojos brillaba en señal de advertencia, taladrando con la mirada a la Otsutsuki, quien al sentir tan característico instinto asesino de "uno de sus descendientes" desvió la mirada del cuarto Hokague para observar al Uchiha, instintivamente "su" byakugan se activó; los 3 ojos legendarios se enfrentaron mientras que sus portadores tensaban todos los músculos de sus cuerpos, preparados para cualquier señal de amenaza y atacar.

Hashirama Senju miro preocupado al Uchiha y a la Diosa Conejo, sosteniendo en sus brazos el cuerpo inconsistente de Madara Uchiha, el Senju desvío su mirada hacia su amigo soltando un suspiro de resignación, si Madara sobrevivía esa noche (o si ellos lo hacían en realidad) tendría mucho que explicar.

Los chacras de todos estaban alterados, llenos de la adrenalina de la anterior batalla y la expectación del "inminente" pelea por parte del Uchiha y la Otsutsuki, la arena de Sabaku no Gaara se liberó de manera amenazante y a la vez protectora, rodeando a todas las personas cercanas, esperando cualquier señal de peligro para crear una armadura de arena y llevarse a todos de allí.

La Otsutsuki sonrió con sorna, importándole muy poco si el Uchiha frente a ella la atacaba, sabía muy bien que el pelinegro la subestimaba por haber cambiado de cuerpo, pero lo que él no sabía era que ella la había "elegido" por una razón, había elegido a la descendiente de sangre más pura de su línea sanguínea directa, lo que quería decir que el cuerpo en donde en esos momentos habitaba podría fácilmente adaptarse a sus habilidades, o sea que ella podía utilizar cualquiera de sus poderes y agregándole el plus de que sabía que su "huésped" era apreciada por todos, solo bastaba sentir sus chacras para saber que todos estaban alterados y temerosos de la salud de "ella", Sasuke frunció más el seño mientras que con fuerza empuñaba su espada, dispuesto a atacar a la Otsutsuki al ver que todos aún seguían en shock.

Naruto sintió el chacra de su amigo elevarse, alzo su turbia mirada abriendo sus ojos con horror, todos ahogaron un gemido de sorpresa y terror y los gritos desesperados retumbaron en sus oídos, escuchando solo el nombre de Hinata y la sangre salir dispara por todos lados.

Continuara…

Hola n.n espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y bueno ya saben que pueden dejar sus comentarios y decirme que les pareció, bueno como ya lo dije antes ustedes serán quienes elegirán a los chicos para el harem; ya saben, en un comentario escriban el nombre de su candidato y una muy buena razón para que este sea uno de los "elegidos" para conformar el harem de Hinata-sama :3 , todos participan y elegiré a los 6 chicos con más "votos" que queden, bueno eso es todo y suerte a todos los personajes masculinos de Naruto, que ganen los mejores y que comience el juego :3

Jajajaja si tienen dudas pueden dejarlas en los review o en mensajes privados, que yo contestaré todas sus inquietudes.

Atte. Jaishimahara ;)


End file.
